Spread wings
by Betito
Summary: There isn't a friendship that has known no treason, and that of two grand Lords is not exception. What will become of the future of this two very different families? Will ancient ends lead to new beginnings? Or at the end of the battle everything will be forgotten? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Inuyasha nor any of the characters of this manga/anime belongs to me, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

This is a little experiment of mine, and I wanted to make this sort of like a Pilot chapter. If this is well received I will continue, if it's not… well, I'll continue just the same. XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That bloody sorcerer had appeared out of nowhere and started causing havoc and destruction in his domains, and he wasn't going to stand it.

His mate was heavy with child and he would protect her and his subordinates no matter what. But as he was about to strike a blow a dragon appeared out of nowhere and he had to jump in order to avoid a torrent of fire coming out of the thing's mouth.

What surprised him however, were not the appearance of the dragon, but the shape of it. The dragons he knew and had always known were slim, slender, even snakelike, but this one looked utterly different from anything he'd ever seen.

The body was relatively short, sturdy built and the legs were long and muscled, the head raised over a long slender neck, and had a line of short spikes running from the start of the back to the long conical tail, which ended in dangerous looking pikes. A set of giant bat-like wings extended above his back. All black scales, except for the blue on the claws and the belly.

Damnation! Inu no Taisho thought. Not only had he to fight the goddamn magician, but also his god damn pet.

Much to his surprise, the creature took only a second to analyze him and dismiss him as little to no matter of importance, before he lunged for the wizard, claws first.

"You bloody lizard, I'll make sure you rot in the deepest pitch of hell." The wizard howled in rage as the dragon smashed towards a rock, change the Lord of the West didn't miss to take him to the mountain. Which crumbled over the man as the dragon let go of him, knowing him dead.

They both stood for a second a top of the new cliff, measuring each other with their eyes and panting from the fight. Then the dragon sighted as his body diminished itself to human form in a whirlwind of flames.

"Merci. I'd been chasing that cursed bastard all the way from… well, if I told from where, you'd still have no idea," the dragon said with a smirk. Inu no Taisho took a few seconds to analyze him. Long reddish hair, and bright blue eyes, a goatee on his chin the same funny color of his hair. The smell and look of his clothes let him know that it was not something he'd found just like that in his lands. Boiled leather and a ring mail shirt under it.

"Try me and tell me the name of your land. I might surprise you," the dog answered.

"Perpignan, France, in the Alp Mountains." The redhead challenged, leaving the dog without a clue, just as he had predicted.

"Never heard of it," the Lord of the West admitted. Then, after a few seconds of silence they both started laughing.

"Tell me, si vous plaise, your name and about this country of yours, and I will tell you mine and about my homeland, Mon ami." The dragon proposed extending his hand, which was soon clasped by the youkai.

"I am lord of the western lands, they refer to me as Inu no Taisho. Call me Touga, if you like." He answered.

"Jean D'Perpignan, of the house of Chatiyard, the refer to me as the Dragon King in the South. Call me Jean… if you like." The redhead answered, with a hand to his chest and bowing slightly.

"Welcome to Japan, Jean. You are welcome to my castle as long as you desire" the youkai invited, and they both headed away, silently, commenting on this that very occasionally, neither knowing what should they say.

Soon the youkai got chance to learn as much of this faraway land his new friend came from, as well as the fact that the old sorcerer's intentions to kill him and destroy Jean's growing family in order to absorb their power. His mate too was expecting… an egg, instead of a puppy. His second born actually, and Jean was pleased to tell endless stories of his heir, Philippe.

Just as he was pleased to learn all he could of this new land he'd found. Their costumes, tradition, language and everything else.

And even when the time of departure came, a deep bond had been formed.

Just as Jean sworn to protect Touga's mate and son should he die, the daiyoukai was chosen to become godfather to the dragon's second child, Louis.

Friends in joy and sorrow, and visiting every two or three years, their families grew closer, for the lady demoness of the West held the dragoness queen quite close to her heart, and regretted deeply her dead only forty years after they met.

The last time they met, Sesshoumaru was around the sixtieth year of his life, but resembled an inexperienced thirteen year old. The same that Louis and Philippe, but not their younger sisters. Born with a couple of decades between them, the elder girl, Marie, resembled a six year old, whilst her sister, Isabeu, a four year old.

It had been an important gathering for everyone, since Jean presented his newfound human wife, along with her human son. Inukimi was shocked with the news.

A human? Some mortal whore was to replace her dear friend, Isabelle?

A random human scum whom, to top it all, was already carrying Jean's child inside her.

Little did she knew future had a similar fate in store for her.

This was also the first and last of the talks about a formal alliance between them and their lands. For that, the heirs would need to become closer. And what would be closer than brothers, if only in-law.

Sesshoumaru was to marry Marie as soon as they both came of age…

But years passed and the friends loosed contact. The betrothal almost forgotten by both parts, and certainly by the children.

Touga found Izayoi and soon understood what had driven his friend towards his human mate, Danielle, and their daughter, Catherine, or as they called her Châton. (Kitten)

He had a son by her, even if it cost his life. A hanyou named Inuyasha.

It wouldn't be until more than two centuries later when the old bonds would need to renew. When a new enemy would use the vengeance of the old one to his advantage. And as the old wizard would enjoy to see the heirs of the dog and the dragon destroy themselves warring, Naraku would use that to take his enemies off his path…


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku climbed through the rocks, the place where a mountain once was, and now stood a cliff.

This was the place where the Dragon King and the Lord of the West had buried their terrible enemy all those years ago. The wizard's dead body still held so much power that he could still feel the exact point where it was buried.

If everything went according to his plans, the overfed lizards would kill the mongrels, and vice versa. A single shred of the Shikon would be all that was needed to bring him back into the world of the living.

As he removed a few rocks from above the corpse, he noticed that even after three hundred years, more or less, the body wasn't rotten. The maggots had never dared touch the body. A wicked smile crept up to his face… this would make things much more easier.

He placed a hand under the rigid beard covered chin and forced the mouth open, then placed the shred on the tongue and let go of his grip on the ancient face. Slowly, the black eyes turned into yellow with reddish strands of blood, and the lungs moved to life. Yes, this puppet he would enjoy… and a lot.

A hand slowly rose from among the rocks in search of an enemy long time gone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Papa is come! Papa is come!" the redhead yelled running down the spiral staircase, her long braid falling over her night gown, her nightcap over her head. "Papa is come at last! I've seen him!" she kept going.

"Marie! Louis!" she knocked harshly in the first door that came to her sight on the hallway "wake up, Louis! Didn't you hear? Father has finally come back from Denmark," the girl yelled merrily.

"Good God! Isabeu, be quiet! Do you know what time it is?" her brother appeared on his door, towering over her. From his messy hair and his sleepy eyes, he'd just stepped out of bed. Isabeu always enjoyed seeing how much Louis and Marie resembled their mother, with the green eyes and pitch black hair, while she and Philippe resembled their father, with the red hair.

"Mon petite soeur, pray tell, what is the source of all this racket?" Marie asked softly from across the hallway, appearing on her own door. She too looked like she just rise from the bed, but she'd at leas had had the decency of putting a night robe on, unlike Louis, who slept only in his loose underwear, if not naked and cared not the least to show himself like that to whoever came to his rooms in the morning. This time, the girls were lucky to see him covered.

"Marie, papa is come! We must get dressed to welcome him back." The fifteen-year-old look-alike redhead answered.

"I'm already dressed," Louis remarked with a smirk.

"Louis, for Christ's sake, have some decency!" Marie snapped before turning to her sister "I'll be ready in just a moment. Please go dress yourself and get Chatôn out of bed." She smiled warmly, excitement claiming her eyes. "And you! Put some clothes on! Yes, clothes, as in many, not just your underpinnings!" she said coolly to her brother, who laughed and closed his door behind him to get dressed.

As Isabeu nodded and headed towards the next spiral stairs across from the ones from where she'd come, Marie went back to her rooms and got dressed.

An hour later they were all gathered in the kitchen, spying through a small window that looked to the stables and the gate from which their father would enter. But as the siblings chatted excitedly, Philippe smelled something and ran towards the door, and to the open portcullis.

"Blood… a dragon's blood." Isabeau gasped as she too caught the smell, along with her siblings.

"Papa!" Marie cried as she ran behind her elder brother "Stay here, girls" Louis commanded before calling for his stepbrother "Georges" and they both left behind Marie and Philippe. Catherine and Isabeau stayed in the kitchen, looking out the window, praying for their father's safety, expecting their brothers and sister to come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

As the dragons and their human stepbrother ran quickly towards the bloody smell, a bleeding man ran towards them.

"Prince, princess…" he gasped "run! Go back to safety!" he said before collapsing. Marie ran to her knees and tried to help the man back up. By his clothes she saw he was one of her father's servants, his skin was starting to gain scales, turning him back to his real form.

"Please, tell me what happened to my father?" she begged, tears running down her eyes in fear, her brothers surrounding her.

"Betrayed… that dog… those savages… devil worshippers… we always told him…" with those words said, a fountain of blood came out on Marie's dress and the man died, turning to a humanoid snake. The blood shining brightly against the white fabric and baby blue flowers embroider on it.

Philippe ran to the place where the smell of blood was stronger, his brothers following. Marie stood a second longer in the ground, astonished before the corpse in front of her, before se too ran behind her brothers.

As the reach a group of rocks near a river they say their father's real form collapse to the ground, on top of was a man, his long white hair reached his calves, his cheeks marked with purple and a moon on his forehead. His golden eyes were the ones that pinned Marie to the ground.

Her dragon brothers recognized him as well, even when they'd met last as children.

An evil laughter reached them as the dog demon disappeared with their father, badly wounded.

"Sesshoumaru" Louis whispered, caught somewhere between disbelieve and outrage. I was only his sister the one who caught something off in the Japanese demon scent.

"No" it was all she uttered.


End file.
